The Pharoahs Bride: a Loves Tale
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: He thought he never see her again...but now a however long its's been time later. Atem see's the love he lost. But will yet something else get in the way of they're 'happily ever after' rating may change
1. Chapter 1

He thought he never see her again...but now a however long its's been time later. Atem see's the love he lost. But will yet something else get in the way of they're 'happily ever after?' rating may change

Chapter 1

"Look at it all!" exclaimed Abby, she looked at the walls of Hieroglyphs, "The tomb of the Young Pharaoh. The son of the Akenahanena!"

Her father, Bryan, careful analyzed the walls, "This tells a very interesting story Abby, about a fabled love-"

A bald man with black sunglasses stepped forward, "I don't care about that, read it later, I hired you for a reason Mr. Omashu."

"Yes Mr. Ringer."  
Abby didn't like the guy who hired her father. All the guy wanted was the fabled jewels, what a jerk! And he didn't like her at all.

Mr. Ringer looked in her direction," Little girl why don't you go and play? Leave adults to their work."

Bryan said," Mr. Ringer, this place is a maze with traps, and dead ends, it's no place to play!"  
Abby said," I'll just stay here and 'play' you can go and get your money."

"You sure?"  
"Yeah Dad."

Mr. Ringer walked on," Let's go Mr. Omashu."

Bryan followed. Abby ran her hand over the picture, "The pharaoh's story," she took out her translation book," 'The Young Pharaoh and his love that would never come.' Huh? What does that mean?" she looked up at the picture, the pharaoh was reaching out to a Princess with a veil over her face. He sure had a weird hairstyle. She reached up and touched the pharaoh's picture," He looks so sad." Suddenly the pictures eyes flashed yellow; the floor began shaking, then it slanted, Abby screamed as she slid under the wall. She landed on a pile of sand, she coughed. Abby stood up and brushed the sand off her clothes, ears and hair, "Dad?!" she called, "Mr. Ringer? Anybody!?"

She got a good look of the room and gasped, the walls were gold, they didn't have any writing on them, there was a shrine thing in the center of the room, she climbed the stairs, and on the top was a golden box. There was an eye as a lock, "O---K" she touched it, it sprung open. Abby cried with surprise before peering inside, "Oh my gosh!"

_**--------**_

2 months later Domino City, Domino City High.

"I'm pooped! 12 duels in one day!" yawned Yugi, "Being the King of Duels is hard work!"

Joey said," Hey, you have a reputation to live up too! Everyone wants a piece of the 3 Egyptian God cards. Besides, the day is almost over."

"Who's that?" asked Tea'

Joey fell out of his seat," WHAT?!!? You don't know who the 3 Gods are?!?! After all we've been through!?!?! WOMAN YOU ARE SO DENSE!!!"

"Not them_, her_."  
"Her?" Joey looked at the classroom door, a short girl with black hair walked in, her eyes were mystic blue. Instead of the school uniform of a mini skirt she wore pants. She had a gold chain around her neck with an Egyptian eye on it and a duel disk on her wrist.

Tristan asked," Who's that?"

"I think she's the new girl, she came here from Egypt, maybe we should go and introduce ourselves."  
Yugi saw the necklace," Is that a Millennium Item-"  
Suddenly someone grabbed the girl by the wrist, "Hey newbie, you like to duel?"

"I-I" they swiped the deck off her wrist, "HEY!"  
"What kind of cards are these? They're all magician! Aw, a White Magician Pikeru, aren't you so cute? A Magician of Black Magic, isn't that to good for you?"

"Knock it off!" she tried to grab it away

"Not gonna happen, I'll tell you what though, if you can beat me at a duel I'll let you have your cards back, if not…." He laughed evilly

Tea' said," I hate that guy! WE should do something!"

The girl said," What if I don't want to duel?"'

The guy sneered, he grabbed her necklace by the eye," This will look very pretty on my girlfriend."

Joey stood up, "Ok that is it, I'll show the punk-"

The girl turned silent, the necklace glow just a sec. The girl slapped the guys hand away,-" Fine, if you really want to be humiliated I'll duel you." She sounded more confident, more 'woman'.

Yugi felt the Pharaoh stir.

"I'll duel you right now."

The guy grinned, "That's what I like to hear!"

The two marched out of the room, a huge group followed. Tristan, Joey, Tea' hurried after them. Yugi stayed still

"**That voice."**

"**Huh?"**

"**That girl's voice, it sounded so familiar." Said Pharaoh Yugi**

"**It did?"**

"**Yes…..I must have known her before. I only wish….." he suddenly gasped," Sarasarri!"**

"**Sara-wha?"  
"That girl…..did she have a Millennium Item?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**What did it look like?"**

"**It was a golden Millennium eye on a gold chain, why?"**

"**That's not a Millennium Item, nor the one I was referring to, but it was what Princess Sarasarri had her soul attached to it somehow, either that or that girl is her reincarnation."**

"**Wow, a Princess. She certainly is cute."**

"**And looks like her a lot. Like her twin."**

"**So you knew her?"**

"**I must talk to her."**

"**What? You can't do that!"**

"**Why not?!?" **

**Why did he sound so urgent? "Look, what are you going to say? 'Hi, you don't know me but 3000 years ago you were Princess Sarasarri and I was your brother?"**

"**She wasn't my sister, she was my bride."**

"**WHAT?!?!" Yugi fell over**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Y-Yeah, she was your BRIDE?!"**

"**Yes, I must speak with her."  
"Pharaoh….."  
"Now." Suddenly the Millennium item around Yugi's neck lit up. **

"**Wait!"**

Pharaoh Yugi was under control, he walked briskly through the school. When he got outside people were talking amazingly, "Did you see it?" "That was wicked!" "It was fast too!"

Tristan said, "What took ya slow poke? The duel's already over and boy was it a _duel_!"

"What do you mean?"

Joey asked, "You're not normal Yugi are you?"'  
"No, where's the girl?"

"She began walking home."

"So I missed her?"

"Yeah."

"Grr."  
"Why?"

"No reason."

"**Sorry." Said Yugi inside his head  
"its ok**."

Tea' said, "She was good! Real good!"

Joey playfully elbowed Yugi, "Looks like you'll have to duel her, aye Yug?"

He walked away.

"_Pharaohs_."

_**--------**_

Abby walked inside her new room. She sat on her bed, "Wha-what just happened?"  
** "I just helped you."  
"You? But how?"**

"**I took over and won you your rights."**

"**I don't think I like this school very much."  
"You don't have to be so lonely, here, you know that Item you wear on your wrist?"**

"**The duel disk?"**

"**No the other thing. The thing you found in the golden box with the necklace."**

**Abby rolled her left sleeve up and showed a golden arm plate that circled her forearm. It had a place for three cards to be placed on the bottom," Yeah, why?"**

"**When I was alive I used to put Dueling cards to in it to keep me company."**

"**How did that help?"**

"**It brought them to life. It brought out the Heart of the Card as my old friend used to say. Try it out."**

"**O---K." Abby took out her Girl Black Magician. She took a breath then placed the card in, nothing happened.**

"**Press the Millennium Eye."**

**Abby pressed the Millennium eye, which was at the wrist, her arm band glowed magnificently, there was a gold light, and a voice said, "Hello."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yugi felt the Pharaoh watch the impatiently watch the people from there place at the tree. It was Saturday and they were looking for the girl.

"**Where is she?" asked the Pharaoh impatiently.**

"**Don't worry, she'll be here."**

Tea' walked up to them," What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for that girl to show up."  
"Why?"

"The other me wants to talk to her."

"Ooh, does somebody have a crush?"

"Uh, not exactly. It's more serious then that"

"Anyway the girl's name is Abby, she moved here from Egypt with her father, who's an Egyptologist,"

"Of course. How do you know this?"

"I just talked to her, she's coming over here."

"**Here?!" asked Pharaoh, "Right now?! Fix you're hair Yugi!"**

"**What?! Chill out!"**

Tea' said," She's over there."

Abby walked in there direction, she looked very shy.

"**She looks just like her, just as beautiful too."**

"Whose that with her?" asked Yugi  
"That's her cousin Rose."

Yugi watched the blonde girl hurry next to Abby, the Rose wore a pair of jeans, and a red blouse, and she carried around a staff.

Abby and Rose walked up to them," Hi Tea'."

"Hi, Abby, this is Yugi."

"H-Hi." She held out her hand. Yugi hesitated before shaking it.

"So, uh, why do you have a staff Rose?"

Rose jumped," Well, uh, this old thing? Well, I'm a-a batonist."

"Really? Can we see?"

"Uh sure!" Rose began spinning it faster and faster, she tossed it over her head.

"**That's not her cousin."  
"Huh?"**

"**That's a Duel Monster."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Sarasarri had the Millennium Arm Guard. It aloud her to bring out the Heart of the Card."  
"Really? That's so-"**

"**Let me talk to her." The eye was already glowing**

"**Wait!"**

Suddenly there was a cry, the guy that had lost to Abby yesterday was back and he had friends. He dangled her in the air by the wrist," How did you cheat?"

"Wha-what?"

"Yesterday you cheated in our duel, there's no way a girl like you could have beaten me!" he grabbed the eye again.

Pharaoh stepped forward, "Let her go-"

Suddenly Rose whacked the guy in the head with her staff, "Leave her alone!" she spun around and brought it on his head again," Run!" she grabbed Abby and started running.

"Wait!" called Pharaoh," Sarasarri!!" he ran after her, he watched her head bobble in and out of the crowd. Rose pulled her into an empty alley.

"Sarasarri!"

"Huh?" Abby stopped and turned around, "Yugi?"

"Sarasarri."

"What did you call me?"

"You're Sarasarri."

"No, I'm Abby."

"Before, you were Sarasarri though, many years ago."

"Yugi, are you alright?"

"I am not Yugi right now; I am Pharaoh with no Name. And you are Princess Sarasarri."

"This is getting too weird." She backed away, "I'm not a Princess, I'm a teenage girl."

"Please stop."  
Abby turned tail and ran

"Sarasarri!" he called, but she kept on running. He started going after her, but Rose whacked him on the knee

"OW!"

"Leave her alone, she's not ready to take it in. The spirit heard, but she'll come around, give her some time." She hurried after her.

Pharaoh Yugi stood there," Sarasarri."

_**--------**_

Abby leaned against the wall breathing hard, Princess Sarasarri? Her? No. Maybe he was referring to the spirit. Maybe not.

"Abby!" Rose caught up with her," Are you ok?"

"I-I don't know."

"Come on. Let's go home."

"What if those guys try to attack me again?"

"I know a friend who can help."

_**---------**_

Monday

"Aw cheer up Yugi." Said Joey," Maybe she's ok now."

"Why are you telling me that? It's the Pharaoh that's all sad, he's been depressed all weekend."  
"Hey there's Abby!" said Tea', "And she has a friend! A cute friend!"

"Huh?" Yugi looked, Abby was with Rose again, but a tall man in blue jeans, a black t-shirt, long black hair and a staff was with them.

"**I think that's the Magician of Black Magic."**

"**Really?"  
**"Hey Abby!" waved Tea'

"Hi, Tea', Joey, Tristan, and Yugi." She looked away when she saw Yugi.

"Whose you're friend?"

The guy said," My name's …."

"Jake!" said Rose quickly

"R-ight. Jake."

Yugi looked at Abby," Hey, listen."

Jake immediately stood in front of Abby

Rose said," Sorry! We have to go!"

They hurried off.

Tea' twirled her hair, "That was some piece of hunk!"

"**Pharaoh?"**

**The Pharaoh didn't answer; he was having a flash back**

_**He was sword fighting with the High Priest and good fiend Seto. It was ancient Egypt 3,000 years ago**_

"_**Ha! Ha!" the now Prince knocked the sword out of Seto's hands," Ha ha!"**_

"_**Alright! You win my Prince. You are truly the best swordsman here." He said this regrettably **_

"_**Always will be." He slung the sword over his neck.**_

_**A servant ran in," Prince, your father demands your audience."**_

"_**Now?"**_

"_**Now."**_

"_**Oh very well. I will duel you again Seto." He whisked out, he made his way through the palace wondering what his father needed. The first thing he noticed when he entered the palace room was that it was cleaner then usual and that his father was smiling oddly**_

"_**My son! Did you have a good duel?"**_

"_**Uh, yes, you called me down?"**_

"_**Aw yes, about that, when is your birthday again?"**_

"_**Uh, next month father."**_

"_**Well then, at the coming age of 16 it is the year of which the oldest, in your case only, member of the royal family is to be wed to a bride."  
"I do not like where this is going…."**_

""_**My son, war is coming, and we must do all we can to keep our glorious kingdom from falling, so I have made a deal with the King of the Ocean City. Marsa Matruth. And we have come to a deal, we will join kingdoms by marriage, you will marry his daughter and the enemies will not dare to try to attack us."**_

"_**Marriage!?! To a Princess?!?"**_

"_**What is the matter? You are not suggesting you are well…similar to Uncle…."  
"Of course not, but Father-"**_

"_**There is no getting out of it, your bride will be here with her father soon, go and get ready."**_

_**The Prince walked out, his mind full and confused. With the help of his servants he dressed in his best robes. Then, with a heavy heart, he started his way back to the palace room.'**_

"_**So it's true?"**_

"_**Huh?" he turned around. Seto was there**_

"_**You have a bride?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**This is going to be very interesting."**_

"_**Believe me; by the time I'm through, she'll be begging to go home."**_

"_**I will never understand you."**_

"_**My father gave up on that."**_

_**--------**_

_**Princess Sarasarri watched the dessert setting from the throne boat. **_

"_**How do you like it?" her father asked**_

"_**It is very…sandy."**_

_**King Spyragon chuckled**_

"_**Why must I marry this Prince? Please remind me?"**_

"_**To save our kingdom, besides as soon as we get there, there will be no more assassins trying to kill you. We are getting closer, put your veil on."**_

_**--------**_

_**The Prince waited impatiently, he paced so often that his father snapped at him**_

"_**Would you please stop that?!"**_

"_**I'm sorry that they're late. Princesses always show up late."**_

"_**Not always."**_

"_**Most of the time-WHOA!" his foot caught on the rug and he flew across the room. He landed flat on his face. A pair of small golden colored high heeled shoes came into his view. Slowly he raised his head. The shoes belonged to a teenage girl with shoulder length black hair and a veil around the bottom of her face only showing the blue eyes. She was short and skinny, she wore was a full-length, white diaphanous robe. She looked surprised to see him sprawled at her feet. He quickly stood up. He stared with amazement at her; he could tell that under her veil she was beautiful. He hurried back in a retreat. The princess was blushing. **_

_**His father smiled and approached them," King Spyragon, it is nice to see you." The two men shook hands warmly," Sarasarri, I hope you did not have any troubles on the way here."**_

_**King Spyragon said," None at all, is this your son?"**_

"_**Yes, Son, come over here," **_

_**He made his legs move over to his father's side**_

"_**Son, this is Princess Sarasarri."  
The Prince felt his throat tightened, "It-it is an honor to meet you Sarasarri." He kissed her hand**_

_**She replied, "The pleasure is all mine."**_

_**The Pharaoh turned to the King, "I think we should let them get to know each other."**_

"_**I agree old friend." They hurried out. **_

_**The two stood there in awkward silence.**_

_**The Prince said," Uh, so uh, you're a Princess?"**_

_**She nodded shyly**_

'_**Stop that!' his mind ordered, 'You don't want to get married, remember? Snap out of it!'**_

"_**So, uh, is that veil to, uh, hide something?" 'Smooth.'**_

"_**Kinda, my father wants to keep me safe from assassins."**_

"_**What did you do? Sleep with a few guys?"**_

"_**I am not a 'slut'. They want to kill me because I am the last of my family."**_

"_**What did you do to the others?"**_

"_**I didn't do anything."**_

"_**Oh, my mistake **_**your highness."**_** He bowed sarcastically.**_

"_**I don't like what you are making of me."**_

"_**Oh? Let me show my deepest apologies by buying you a pony."**_

"_**A pony?! No wonder you're still a prince, you act like a little boy, and here I was beginning to think you didn't have one thing on your mind."**_

"_**One guess on what's on yours."  
The two kings walked in, Spyragon asked;" Did you two have a lovely conversation?"  
Sarasarri stormed right past him. Her father followed," Sarasarri?"**_

_**The Pharaoh looked at his son who just shrugged.**_

_**--------**_

"**Pharaoh?"**

"**Huh?" Pharaoh Yugi snapped out, "Sorry, I was that mean?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Nothing."**

_**--------**_

Abby hurried home with her friends. Her father wasn't home yet thankfully, she laid on her bed, luckily she was fast otherwise Yugi probably would have wanted to talk to her,

"**It was him."**

"**Huh?"**

"**That boy, it's coming back, he was ……" **

"**Yes?"**

"**I must talk with him."**

"**What?! No! I'm sorry, but he, he says theses things."**

"**About you being my reincarnation? You could be."**

"**No. I'm just a kid."  
"With an ancient spirit living inside her, please let me talk to him. I beg of you."**

"**Alright." **

_**--------**_

"Hi Grandpa." Said Yugi as he walked into the Game Shop

"Ah, Yugi how was your day?"

"Er, ok I guess."

"Ah, I see, the Pharaoh having problems?"

"A little. I'm beat, I'm going to bed."

"You might want to wait on going to sleep for a while; some girl came by and asked for you."

"**A girl?!?!"**

"D-Did she have black hair and blue eyes?"

"Why, yes she's upstairs-"  
**"She's here!! I'm going to talk to her!"**

"**What?! The last time you tried to talk to her you scared her off."**

"**She's not the same as before." Eye started glowing**

The Pharaoh hurried up the stairs. His heart was racing, was it her? He practically kicked down the door. Princess Sarasarri almost fell out of the window in surprise.

"Sarasarri!"

She turned and when she saw him she beamed," Pharaoh."

He ran over and hugged her close, "It's really you, I thought, it was a false hope perhaps, I thought I would never see you again."

"You might not if you keep on squishing my lungs like this!"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid that if I let go you would disappear."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He slowly loosened his hug slowly till he was holding her hands, he smiled," I missed you 3,000 years is to long of a time to wait for one to hold his love again."

"I missed you too."

He reached forward and touched her face, "You don't look any different then when I last saw you."

"Nor do you."

"Who would have thought, that when we first met, that we would fall for each other?"

"Especially the way you treated me."

The Pharaohs eyes sadden," I am sorry for that, you, you did not deserve it. I-I"

Sarasarri put a finger to his lips," Don't think about such woeful stuff. We got past it."  
"Indeed we did."

_**--------**_

_**The Prince was surprised that the Princess was still there 2 weeks later, he tried everything he could. This girl was strong! He walked down the hallways his mind filled with ideas on how to send her packing. He went to the Bathhouse and sat in the huge tug behind the rock, he needed to think of something fast! He let himself sink into the warm water. **_

_**He heard the door open, footsteps walked in, he heard women talking!**_

"_**What a day!" said one**_

"_**Princess Sarasarri, would you like to sit next to me?" said another **_

"_**Um sure."**_

_**The water rippled as they got in. The Prince sank deeper into the water, what were they doing in the men's bathhouse?! Wait a minute, oh crud! He had walked into the wrong bathhouse!!! All he had to do was stay low until they left.**_

"_**You know, your highness, if I didn't know better I'd say that the Prince was cruel to you."**_

"_**He is just immature, I'm sure he'll grow out of It." was her response**_

'_**That's what you think.' He thought smugly**_

"_**Hey, what's this?"**_

"_**Looks like, men's clothing, what's it doing in here?"**_

"_**I don't know, should I throw it out." **_

_**OH no!**_

"_**I don't know-"**_

"_**Wait a minute, is, is there someone behind the rock?"**_

_**He sank even deeper.**_

_**--------**_

_**Priest Seto Walked down the hallway less traveled, he saw an unusually big plant along the wall, "Hello Your Highness."**_

_**The tree said," Seto?" the Prince stuck his head from behind it**_

"_**Here, I thought you might need these." He handed him some clothes.**_

"_**Thank you, I've been here 2 days!"**_

"_**So, you were in the girl's bathhouse?"**_

"_**Who told you?! It was that Sarasarri wasn't it?!"**_

"_**As a matter of fact no, she's been denying the whole thing."**_

"_**Really?" he stuck his head out," Nah, probably creating some plot."**_

"_**I don't think so; she's not that bad of a person if you give her a chance."**_

"_**So why don't you marry her?!"**_

"_**Hardy har har, you should be nicer to her. She did stand up for you."**_

"_**Oh fine, I'll talk to her." He stepped out from behind the tree, "Thank you again."**_

_**He started walking; he saw her walking towards the room where her father was staying. He hid behind the tree next to the door. He saw Sarasarri walking towards her father," Father, may I please speak to you?"**_

"_**Of course my child, what is on your mind?"**_

"_**I-I wish to go home. I have nothing here that gives me reason to stay. I miss the ocean and have no love of this desert."**_

_**The Prince couldn't believe his ears, he had won!! And just when he was about to start peace!**_

_**The King said," I am sorry, you are betrothed to the Prince, you can not leave. Are you feelin well? You look pale, you're not sick again are you?"**_

"_**I'm fine, Father, why are your servants packing your bags?"**_

"_**I have been here too long. I must go."  
"You're leaving me here?!"**_

"_**I must return to our kingdom, before our enemies realize that I am gone."**_

"_**But, Father, I'd be all alone. If I marry this guy I'll probably die of a broken heart-"**_

"_**Don't you ever joke about something like that!" he snapped," You're mother died for you and here you joke about throwing it away?"**_

_**There was silence**_

"_**Sarasarri, I'm so sorry-"**_

_**Sarasarri hurried out. The Prince saw tears running down her face. He hesitated before hurrying after her. He found her leaning against the wall behind a pillar, **_

"_**Princess?"**_

_**Sarasarri looked behind her then looked away wiping the tears from her face, "What do you want? Come to insult me again?"**_

"_**No, I-I-I'm sorry-"**_

"_**Nice try, I'm not falling for it."**_

"_**I heard what your father said am I'm sorry for it-"**_

"_**Just go away." She walked away from him; he caught her by the hand**_

"_**Wait! Your father said that your mother died for you, how so?"**_

"_**Why do you care? Will it be new material for you to work on?"**_

"_**No! Look here I'm trying to make peace and all you're trying to do is-"he noticed her face was sweaty and pale behind her veil," Are you alright?"**_

"_**I'm fine!" she tried to pull her hand away. **_

_**The Prince reached forward and felt her forehead, "You're burning up! Come on, you need to lie down."**_

"_**I'm perfectly fine! I don't need help from-from-"her eyes went out of focus as she fell forward.**_

"_**Sarasarri!" he leaned forward and caught her. Her veil fell away The Prince gasped, her face was beautiful! He admired it for only a sec before calling," SETO! FATHER! HELP!!"**_

_**--------**_

_**Sarasarri felt sore and tired under her blankets. Someone dabbed her head with a wet cloth. **_

"_**P-Prince?"**_

"_**It's alright, why didn't you tell us you were ill?"**_

"_**I'm always ill. I was tired of it."**_

"_**So you ignored it and hoped it would go away?!"**_

"_**Why-why did you help me? You-you hate me."**_

"_**I never hated you, I-I just wanted to send you off, I wasn't ready to be betrothed."**_

"_**Neither was I. I'm still a little afraid."**_

_**She felt the prince take her hand and press it to his lips," We might never truly fall in love, but maybe we could be friends? And I promise to stop mocking you if you start trusting me."**_

"_**Yes, I'd like that." She drifted off smiling**_

"_**Good." He brushed the hair from her sweaty face and smiled. A nurse walked in**_

"_**Prince, visiting hours are over, she needs to rest."**_

"_**I understand." He stood up and left. **_

_**He watched the sunset from his room, that Princess was nothing like he had expected, she was shy, nice.**_

_**The High Priest Seto walked in," So, how was visiting your bride?"**_

"_**It was fine. I-I misjudged her. We are at a truce."**_

"_**I am glad; your father was getting mad."**_

"_**I am tired. Good night Seto."  
"Good night Prince."**_

_**--------**_

_**The Prince was awaken to yelling. He leapt to his feet, and hurried to the window, the guards were fighting off soldiers. He grabbed his sword and ran out the door. A enemy leapt at him, with a swift strike he cut his head off," What's going on?!" he asked as Seto leapt next to him, **_

"_**We're under attack. Enemy assassins."**_

"_**Assassins, they're going to kill Sarasarri!"**_

"_**We have to find her!"**_

_**They ran down the hallway. Striking down any enemies who got in there way. They burst in the room," SARASARRI!" **_

_**She wasn't there.**_

_**The Prince knelt next to the bed," no, they got her…….." He bowed his head.**_

"_**Prince look out!!"**_

_**He spun around. An enemy had his sword in the air to be brought down on his head. Suddenly a sword went through his stomach and he fell. Sarasarri stood behind where it had been, sword in her hands.**_

"_**Sarasarri!" he leapt up and hugged her," You're not dead!"**_

"_**No I'm not, but you almost did!"**_

"_**Whoops." He looked down at her sword which was a few inches from his side.**_

_**Seto looked out the door, "More assassins!"**_

"_**Sarasarri, get behind me, I'll protect you."  
Sarasarri stepped next to him," You wish, I can fight."  
"But you're ill."**_

"_**I don't care; I am not one of those who need a hero."**_

_**Suddenly the enemies burst in. The three fought through the crowd. The Prince saw the Princess wield her sword with great skill. Finally they were all dead. The Prince walked over to Sarasarri, "You handle your blade with great skill!"**_

"_**Thank you. I taught myself so I wouldn't always be so helpless."**_

"_**I might have to duel you sometime."**_

"_**I accept your, your-"she fell on her knees.**_

"_**Hey!" he hurried to her side, "Are you alright?! You didn't get hurt did you?"  
"I-I-I'm fine. I'm just tired."**_

_**He sat on his knees and held her close, "I'm so sorry I was so cruel to you. You are a great fighter and I apologize."**_

"_**You need not ask for forgiveness for it has already been given."**_

_**The Prince smiled and hugged her closer.**_

_**--------**_

The Pharaoh hugged her again," I truly am sorry."

"For the umpteenth time I forgive you!" she laughed, then she saw the guilt, the sorrow in his face, "I can see that the memory still pains you."

"Indeed. But I still go through it only because it's when we were at peace finally." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. How could she forgive him? He just couldn't get it. He felt her reach forward and brush his bangs from his eyes. He opened them. Sarasarri was smiling kindly at him. They both reached forward, lips drawing closer and closer…..

"YUGI!!!!! ARE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND HUNGRY?!"

Yugi and Abby opened there eyes to find themselves looking into each others. It took 3 blinks to realize what they were doing. They leapt away from each other with a cry of surprise. They both hacked.

"YUGI!?!"

Yugi called, "Er, no thanks!! EW!!! **PHARAOH WHAT WERE GUYS DOING EXACTLY**?!!!??!"

"**I'm sorry, we hadn't seen each other in a long time and………"**

"**So warn me next time before you go around kissing people!!"**

Abby finally stopped coughing," That woke me up!!"

"I'm so so so so so sorry! The Pharaoh sometimes can't contain himself!"

"I-it's alright. It wasn't your fault." She looked at her watch," I have to go, my dad will be home."  
"Well, er, see ya at school."  
"Uh yeah."

Yugi opened the door, when Abby walked by him her necklace touched the puzzle.

**The Pharaoh said," Until I see you again Princess."**

"**As is you."**


	3. Chapter 3

sorry it took so long. And sorry but htis is not writtien as well. but don't give up on me!!

Chapter 3 Abby and Yugi

Bryan saw his daughter come in from his desk," Oh, hi Abby, how did it go at your friends house?"  
"Huh? Er, fine." She was red

"Are you ok? You're not ill are you?"

"N-no! I'm just going to go to bed." She hurried up the stairs. She locked her room door and opened the window," Come on up!"

Rose appeared, she leapt gracefully, Jake followed. His eyes watching the room.

Rose asked, "So, how did going to see the Pharaoh go?"

"Er, ok."

Jake looked at her hard," Something happened."  
"No!"

Rose pleaded," Please tell!"

"Er……."

Jake sighed and held the staff to her head, there was a flash of gold and an image appeared of the Pharaoh and Sarasarri kissing.  
"WHAT?!" the magicians cried in unison.

"SHH!"

Her father asked at Abby's door," Are you ok?"

"Er, yeah!"

"Is there someone in there with you?"

"Er-"

The door opened. Jake leapt against it

"What's wrong with the door?!" asked her father

"Er it's jammed again!!" she whispered to her friends, "Quick, in the closet!" she held the door. Jake and Rose quickly hid. Bryan walked in," Is everything ok?"

Abby looked up from her book," Everything's fine Dad. Y-You're just hearing things."

"I am tired." He yawned," I'm gonna hit the hay, night Abby." He walked out.

Rose burst out of the closet," You kissed the Pharaoh?!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!! It was Sarasarri."

Jake crossed his arms," But you are her resurrection so it was you, Princess."

Abby squirmed uncomfortably, she didn't like the way he called her 'Princess'," Um, Jake, people around here don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a Princess."

"Yes you are-"  
"Not here. Here I'm just the daughter of a Egyptologist. People don't bow at other people.."

"Why? Is this generation that naïve?'

"Please……" she slowly drifted off. Jake gently caught her by the shoulders and laid her down, "As you wish ,but you are still my Princess……"

During the next few weeks to due the time Sarassari and Pharaoh kissed, the hosts found themselves considerably exhausted. On one hand Yugi was happy that the Pharaoh had lightened up, but the fact he kept harassing him to take control every time they were around Abby. And ,unfortunately, most of the time he let him.

He thought through this as he sat in his History class. It was unlike him to wonder during class ha ha LIAR!! but he couldn't help it. He gazed out the window as the snow fell gently, covering the ground, 'I remember what it was like when I first became a host, and poor Abby……she's also found out that

"Yugi? YUG!!"

"Huh? " Yugi looked around. class was over and Joey was standing over him, "Oh sorry Joey...just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Abby..."  
"Oh I gueess the pharoah isn't the only one who has a girl."

"NO not like that...i'm just worried..."

As Joey continued to give himthe weird look the Pharoah spoke to him.

'You are worried about her?'

' A little. It must be fustrating. Always havign your body being taken over. I want to help.'

'Speaking of which, I apologize for doign the same to you. but I was just so happy to seee her...'

'I understand...so will you let me talk to Abby?'

'I don't know...'

'Oh come on!! My body my rules!'

'Alright alright...go ahead.'

'Thank you.'

#

AFter school Yugi made his way back to Abby's house. Knocking on the door he was greeted by her father again.

"Yugi."

"Mr. Omashu, is Abby here?"

"She's upstairs."  
"Um thank you." with his eyes still following. Yugi hurried up teh stairs. Sometimes he wondered if Abby's father knew about that kiss..

He walked into Abby's room. Seh was sitting on her bed, reading a book her 'friend magicians were sitting around )( Yugi always wondered how Abby mananged to hide them adn jumped when he came in," Oh, Pharoah, give me a sec to-'  
"No, no i'ts me, Yugi."

"Oh?"  
"Look, I just want to talk to you today. No interruptions."  
"Why?"

Yugi sat on the bed by her, "Becuase I'm worried. How've you been?"

"Perfectly fine!"  
"Oh really?"

Abby bit her lip and bowed her head a little," NO, it's exhausting. I'm tired all the time, I can't seem to get away to my own mind. I have two guards following me. Its stressful..."  
Yugi felt pity and put his hand on hers, "I know how it feels, dont' forget I'm a host too."

Abby smiled at him ssadly. Maybe he did understand.

A sudden coughing reminded YUgi that Jake Aka Magician of Black magic was still there. WAtching intently.

"Uh, Hi Jake."  
"Scoot back."  
"Eh?"  
"Youre sitting too close. Scoot back."

Abby looked over at Jake a little desperately," It's ok. I don't mind!! but Dad might come up so you better hide."

Jake growled and pulled Rose after him into the closet.'

," SO that's how you do it!"

"Doesn' take rocket science to figure out."  
Yugi looked up at Abby and laughed along with her. She was a great girl. Nice, sweet, funny. No wonder the pharaoh was in love with her alter ego. Abby and Yugi continued to talk for hours until Yugi hadto go )(sadly() and walked home.

unaware of the man in complete black writing notes while looking at him intently.

I know this chapter was poorly written. But I'll fix it up over time!!


End file.
